Your Fault
by Hanamiru
Summary: "Kau begitu cerewet terhadap kebersihan,"/"Kebencianmu terhadap Titan, membuatmu ikut menganggap gila orang yang terobsesi pada Titan."/"Alles gute zum geburtstag, Levi!"/"Yang berulang tahun sebaiknya diam saja, hahaha!"/"Wah, krim ini membuat wajahmu seolah merona, Levi!"/TEME! TCH, AKU AKAN MEMBALAS PERBUATAN KALIAN SEMUA!/Special dedicated for Levi-heichou's birthday! RnR?


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Story by © Hanamiru**

**Warning : Typo's, EYD, OOC, GaJe, Alur kecepetan, dan lain sebagainya**

**~Asli murni original pemikiran saya, bila ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf ^^~**

**Summary :**

"Kau begitu cerewet terhadap kebersihan,"/"Kebencianmu terhadap Titan, membuatmu ikut menganggap gila orang yang terobsesi pada Titan."/"Alles gute zum geburtstag, Levi!"/"Yang berulang tahun sebaiknya diam saja, hahaha!"/"Wah, krim ini membuat wajahmu seolah merona, Levi!"/_TEME! TCH, AKU AKAN MEMBALAS PERBUATAN KALIAN SEMUA!_

* * *

**~``Happy Reading``~**

.

.

.

* * *

...

"Levi, bangun!"

Sosok pemuda bernama Levi membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan iris biru kelam miliknya pada dunia.

"_Doushite_?" pemuda tersebut bertanya to the point pada sosok wanita yang kini duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Erwin memanggil kita." jawab wanita yang begitu terobsesi pada Titan tersebut, Hanji Zoe.

Tatapan datar pemuda itu kini beralih menatap jam weker yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 03:00 pagi.

"Sepagi ini?" tanya Levi memastikan. Hanji hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sang Corporal muda tersebut.

.

3 jam kemudian...

"Tch, rapat? Apanya yang rapat?" gumam Levi kesal. Dirinya sudah bangun begitu pagi demi menghadiri rapat mendadak dengan seluruh para petinggi Chousa Heidan, tapi apa? Ia hanya mendapati pemandangan 'silaturahmi' selama tiga jam yang hanya dihadiri oleh Mike, Hanji, Erwin dan para petinggi Scouting Legion.

Kini Levi mengerti, kata 'rapat' hanyalah sebuah plesetan.

Ia takkan mau percaya dengan mudah hal seperti itu lagi.

Levi terus berjalan keruangannya, berencana untuk menyelesaikan laporannya dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Kemarin ia sudah tak tidur, dan kini ia hanya tidur dua jam. Haruskan ia menambah lingkaran hitam yang mulai menebal dibawah matanya ini?

Levi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

Kaki sang Corporal muda itu tetap berjalan, hingga iris birunya mendapati sosok gadis berambut karamel bersama tiga orang rekannya. Mereka adalah anggota dalam squad khusus yang dipilih langsung olehnya, _Special Operations Squad_, _Team Levi_.

"Petra." Levi memanggil satu-satunya wanita yang ada didalam squadnya.

Gadis karamel bernama Petra tersebut menoleh, mendapati sang Heichou tengah berdiri menyandar pada pintu ruangan. "_H-Heichou_?"

"Antarkan kopi keruanganku." perintahnya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Petra, Corporal muda itu lalu kembali berjalan keruangannya.

* * *

...

"Tch, kenapa kopinya manis sekali?" Levi mendecih kecil. Petra tahu kalau ia tak suka yang berbau manis, tapi kenapa?

_Tak biasanya buatan gadis itu aneh begini_. Batin Levi.

Levi berjalan menuju dapur untuk kembali membuat kopi. Ia butuh penetralisir untuk tenggorokannya yang tak biasa disuguhi rasa manis.

Ditengah perjalanannya menuju dapur, matanya tak sengaja melihat kedalam ruangan khusus untuk squadnya berkumpul. Ruangan tersebut penuh dengan debu baginya.

_Sudah berapa hari tidak dibersihkan? Sehari? Dua hari? Tiga hari? Seminggu? _Pikir Levi kesal. Sepertinya ia harus menegur keempat bawahannya untuk selalu membersihkan ruangan itu setiap hari.

Ternyata keinginan Levi terkabul. Ia melihat Eld, Oluo, Petra, dan Gunther sedang berjalan menuju ruangan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Oi, berapa hari kalian tidak membersihkannya?" tanya Levi datar.

"B-baru saja kami bersihkan, _Heichou_." Oluo angkat bicara.

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apanya yang disebut bersih?! Masih banyak debu begini."

"Hai, _Heichou_. Kami akan segera membersihkannya." Eld. Selaku _leader_ dalam teamnya mengambil keputusan. Pemuda _blonde_ tersebut segera berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan.

Apakah ruang seperti itu ada didalam markas besar Scouting Legion?

Tentu saja ada. Levi yang memintanya langsung pada Erwin.

Oluo, Petra, dan Gunther juga mulai melangkah menyusul Eld. "Kami permisi, _Heichou_."

Levi tak menggubris ucapan mereka, namun ia teringat sesuatu dan kembali berbalik menghadap ketiga bawahannya yang kini memunggunginya.

"Petra." panggil Levi datar, yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh.

"_H-hai_, _Heichou_?"

"Kopi buatanmu terlalu manis. Kau tahu 'kan aku menyukai kopi pahit?" Levi berkacak pinggang.

"_E-etto_..." Petra menunduk. "_G-gomenasai_, _Heichou_!"

"Hn."

* * *

...

"APA LAGI INI?!"

Setelah menggebrak meja dengan cukup kencang ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk dan menenangkan dirinya, Levi berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia baru saja kembali dengan secangkir kopi pahit. Namun seorang perempuan aneh dan seorang pria pengendus tengah duduk santai di ruangan kerjanya, mereka memberikan secarik kertas pada Levi, membuat pemuda tersebut tak bisa mengontrol emosi setelah membacanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Levi." Hanji duduk diseberang Levi. "Erwin hanya menyuruhku mengantarkan ini."

"Apa kalian semua sedang mempermainkanku?!" Levi sebisa mungkin untuk menahan emosinya.

"Erwin masih berbaik hati karena kau hanya dikenakan sidang antar sesama anggota, Levi." ucap Mike dengan tenang seraya menatap keluar jendela.

"Tch!" Levi meremas surat pemberitahuan tuduhannya. Dan berjalan menuju ruang sidang Scouting Legion.

* * *

...

Levi merasa ia begitu sial hari ini. Kurangnya porsi tidur pun membuatnya sulit untuk mengontrol emosi. Disaat seperti inilah yang paling dibencinya.

"Terdakwa Levi."

_Tch, kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat?_ Batin Levi kesal.

Levi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, hampir anggota Scouting Legion menghadiri sidangnya. Termasuk timnya dan juga para anggota baru.

"Disini kau tercatat telah melakukan beberapa kesalahan." ujar Erwin Smith. Yang tak lain adalah pemimpin pasukan Scouting Legion dan salah satu orang yang dipercaya Levi.

Levi menatap horor pria berambut blonde lepek tersebut. _Apa-apaan dia? Kesalahan, huh?_

"Pertama,"

"Kau begitu cerewet terhadap kebersihan,"

_Eh?_ Levi menautkan kedua alisnya. Cerewet terhadap kebersihan?

_Hell_, semua orang tahu kalau Levi adalah seorang _'Clean Freak'_.

"Kau selalu menyuruh anak buahmu untuk membersihkan halaman dan ruangan yang besar tanpa belas kasihan." oh, ternyata Erwin masih terus membacakan kesalahan sang Corporal yang tingginya hanya 160 sentimeter ini.

_Apa dia gila?_ Levi tak habis pikir.

"Kedua,"

"Kebencianmu terhadap Titan, membuatmu ikut menganggap gila orang yang terobsesi pada Titan."

_T-tunggu?! Apa yang dimaksud Erwin ada Hanji?_ Tanya Levi.

"_Matte_, Erwin." Levi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku memang benci pada Titan, tapi aku tidak—"

"Orang yang terdakwa tak berhak berbicara saat sidang." ujar Mike yang duduk disebelah Erwin yang dibalas decihan kesal dari Levi.

"Dan yang terakhir, sekaligus kesalahan terbesarmu."

Levi hanya diam seraya tak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi. Posisi duduk dengan tangan yang di borgol pada kursi membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak.

"Kau..."

Levi tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kesalahanmu..."

Seaneh apapun kesalahannya, ia akan menerima hukuman itu.

"Adalah..."

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

"Karena kau berulang tahun hari ini."

_Huh?_ Levi mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat kearah Erwin lalu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan sunyi. Apa hanya dia yang mendengar ucapan Erwin? Atau ini kesalahan teknis dari indera pendengarnya?

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi riuh, beberapa orang nampak berbisik dan banyak dari mereka yang meninggalkan ruangan sidang.

Sampai-sampai sang Corporal datar tersebut tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mendekat kearahnya dari belakang, orang tersebut nampak membawa sebutir telur dan...

PLOK!

Levi merasakan sesuatu yang basah, berlendir, dan... lengket di kepalanya.

"_Alles gute zum geburtstag_, Levi!" Hanji tersenyum lebar pada Corporal kurang tinggi tersebut.

Ucapan selamat ulang tahun?

Oh, bahkan Levi baru ingat tanggal berapa sekarang.

Ia berulang tahun hari ini, huh?

"_Otanjoubi omedettou_, _Heichou_!" Petra, Eld, Oluo, dan Gunther berdiri dihadapannya. Membawa sebuah kue cokelat dengan krim warna-warni diatasnya.

"Tunggu." tiba-tiba saja Erwin berdiri. "Levi belum mendapat hukuman atas kesalahannya."

_APA?!_ Levi merasa semakin gila, apakah berulang tahun merupakan sebuah kesalahanan?

"Levi, apa kau siap menerima hukumanmu?" tanya Erwin. Levi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Mike tersenyum aneh seperti biasa, kemudian ia berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Setiap anggota Scouting Legion harus memberikan colekan krim pada Levi!"

Iris biru milik Levi membulat sempurna. "Tunggu dulu, Mike!"

"Yang berulang tahun sebaiknya diam saja, hahaha!" Hanji menepuk-nepuk pundak Levi tanpa adanya rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Seolah ia sangat senang melihat rekannya tersebut menderita.

"Wahh~ kalau begitu, aku ingin mengoleskan krim merah muda ini pada Heichou." Petra mencolek krim bewarna _pink_ pada kue yang sedang dipegang Gunther. Lalu memoleskannya pada kedua pipi Levi. "_Kawaii_~"

_Petra, aku tak menyangka kau seperti ini._ Batin Levi saat melihat gadis berambut karamel tersebut nampak senang memoleskan krim di wajahnya.

"Wah, krim ini membuat wajahmu seolah merona, Levi!" Hanji berjongkok dihadapan Levi, wajahnya berseri senang. "_Minna_, kalian semua juga harus memoleskan krim tersebut pada Levi!"

Levi tak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejutnya. Seluruh anggota Scouting Legion?

Tak tahukah kau berapa banyak anggota yang dimiliki organisasi tersebut? Kalau semuanya memoleskan krim ditubuhnya maka tubuh dan pakaiannya akan menjadi kotor, lalu...

"BENARKAH?" kini seluruh anggota Scouting Legion mengerubungi Levi, membuatnya terasa sesak.

"Uhm!" Hanji mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja, silahkan!"

Dan kini seluruh anggota Scouting Legion sudah bersiap dengan krim ditangannya masing-masing, hanya tinggal menunggu giliran untuk memoleskan krim dibagian tubuh sang Corporal kurang tinggi tersebut sesuka hati.

Termasuk anggota timnya, para petinggi Scouting Legion, dan para anggota baru. Semuanya melumuri tubuhnya dengan krim lengket tersebut. Membuatnya kotor dan... jauh dari kata bersih.

_TEME! TCH, AKU AKAN MEMBALAS PERBUATAN KALIAN SEMUA!_

Aduh-aduh, sepertinya kau harus bersabar dan menikmati acaramu. Levi-_heichou_.

* * *

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

* * *

"Jadi kalian sengaja mengerjaiku? Membuatku bangun pagi? Menyuguhkan kopi manis? Dan memasukanku dalam sidang?" Levi tampak masih shock.

Erwin berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Itu semua demi rencana, Levi."

"Tch, aku takkan memaafkan kalian semua." Levi duduk dengan bertelanjang dada dan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya.

"Ayolah Levi, kan hanya setahun sekali." Hanji memasang wajah melasnya.

"Hanji-_san_ benar, _Heichou_." Petra ikut memasang wajah melasnya. "Aku akan mencuci pakaian anda—"

"Tak usah, pakaian itu sudah kubuang." Levi menanggapi begitu dingin.

"_Heichou_, apa anda marah?"

"..."

"_Heichou_! K-kami minta hukuman atas kesalahan kami!" Oluo, Gunther, dan Eld menelungkupkan kedua tangan mereka.

Levi menyeringai mendengarnya, membuat seluruh orang yang ada diruangan tersebut bergidik ngeri. Mereka memiliki firasat buruk.

"Kalian semua..." Levi memperlebar seringainya.

"LARI MENGELILINGI LAPANGAN SAMPAI PINGSAN!"

Oh, sepertinya sang Corporal telah bertransformasi menjadi _'Demon'_. Bersabarlah wahai kalian yang mendapat amukannya.

* * *

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

* * *

**Yatta~ akhirnya saya bisa buat fic SnK pertama saya tentang ulang tahun Levi-heichou XD**

**Ehem ehem, saya gak tahu kenapa saya bisa nyasar di fandom SnK. Sebelumnya saya hanyalah seorang Author biasa yang berkeliaran dalam fandom Naruto :3**

**Saya mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom SnK. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, senpai ^^ *ojigi*  
**

**.**

**Uh-oh, saya gak tau apa yang udah saya perbuat terhadap Levi di fic ini *muka polos***

**Author: Happy birthday, Heichou! ^0^/**

**Levi: Tch, *deathglare***

**Author: H-Heichouuu, maafkan aku! w **

**Levi: urusai na. *disemprot cairan pembersih sama Levi***

**Author: *klepek-klepek gaje***

**.**

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

**.**

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

**Onegai~~~ ^w^**

**.**

**Salam,**


End file.
